


I will burn for you

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Orihime si sentiva in colpa anche solo a formulare un pensiero del genere ma non riusciva a scacciare quel sospetto dalla testa da quando aveva assistito alla scena della notte precedente. Le immagini di Ichigo e Grimmjow sul divano-letto del suo soggiorno la perseguitavano letteralmente e il semplice indugiare su quei ricordi la faceva sentire sporca ma, sul serio, non riusciva a smettere di chiederselo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vi presento una bella IchiHime con tanto oral!sex. Era ora che facessimo fare gli zozzoni anche a questi due fluffosi ragazzacci. Prendetelo come un sequel ideale della GrimmIchiHime "[If we sleep together](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9571760)", ambientato nella mia long WIP "UST". Quindi è IchiHime ma anche GrimmIchiHime, alla fine della fiera. Buona lettura!
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #081.Come

_See your face every place that I walk in_   
_Hear your voice every time that I'm talkin'_   
_You will believe in me, and I will never be ignored_   
_**{Garbage | #1 Crush}** _

Come sarebbe stato?

Orihime si sentiva in colpa anche solo a formulare un pensiero del genere ma non riusciva a scacciare quel sospetto dalla testa da quando aveva assistito alla scena della notte precedente. Le immagini di Ichigo e Grimmjow sul divano-letto del suo soggiorno la perseguitavano letteralmente e il semplice indugiare su quei ricordi la faceva sentire sporca ma, sul serio, non riusciva a smettere di chiederselo.

Come sarebbe stato se la bocca di Ichigo-kun fosse stata anche su di lei? Era così dolce, così gentile nei suoi confronti eppure così riservato… sembrava ci fossero cose che non volesse farle, cose che riservava soltanto all’Espada e, in qualche modo, Orihime sentiva che la colpa doveva essere soltanto sua. Non era abbastanza attraente, non era un… uomo, come Grimmjow, non aveva la sua intraprendenza, non… semplicemente non risvegliava in lui determinate necessità, doveva convincersene. Le dava già così tanto, si sentiva fortunata e non avrebbe dovuto chiedere di più ma il sentimento che provava per lui era così divorante e prepotente. Non bastava mai, ogni incontro era appena sufficiente per riuscire a resistere lontana da lui appena fino al giorno successivo.

Si sentiva sbagliata e irriconoscente ma neanche quella constatazione poteva scacciare il tormento che le infiammava ogni nervo. Era sola in casa e, prevedibilmente, i due ragazzi sarebbero rincasati tardi entrambi, e lei… continuava a rigirarsi sul suo letto senza posa con quella domanda a rimbombarle in testa.

Come sarebbe stato bello se Ichigo-kun l’avesse stretta e avesse preso a baciarla e non solo sulle labbra o sul collo ma più… più in basso. Orihime si morse un labbro, raggomitolandosi su un fianco mentre si sfiorava nervosamente il petto. Sì, per esempio proprio su quel suo seno troppo grosso e sproporzionato, che Grimmjow le mordeva sempre con tanto impeto ma Kurosaki-kun carezzava appena con le labbra, limitandosi a tanti dolcissimi ma pur sempre castissimi baci.

Strinse la canottiera fra le dita, graffiandosi la pancia in una mossa di stizza. I suoi pensieri non riuscivano a fermarsi, l’ansia e la voglia le montavano nel sangue facendola ribollire da capo a piedi, avrebbe dovuto calmarsi ma frenare le sue fantasie era stato difficile già durante la mattina, temeva di non riuscire a dominarsi una volta che avesse rivisto i due ragazzi.

Lo voleva, desiderava su di sé le sue labbra, essere sfiorata in ogni punto sensibile dai suoi baci dolci e lievi, la sola idea le faceva formicolare la pelle in preda alla pelle d’oca. Sussultò, sfregando le cosce spasmodicamente strette fra loro, e si leccò rapidamente la punta delle dita, decidendo che era meglio assecondare quell’esigenza per il bene della sua sanità mentale.

Scavalcò impacciata l’elastico delle mutandine e strinse forte gli occhi, cercando di isolarsi il più possibile dal mondo esterno. Ogni volta era sempre così vergognosa, persino ora che in teoria non avrebbe avuto bisogno di immaginare nulla ma non ce la faceva. Più il suo stupido cervello pensava, più il suo corpo reagiva. Si sfiorò lentamente, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito sottile, e provò a sprofondarsi nel flusso di immagini sempre più disturbanti che affioravano dietro le palpebre chiuse.

Cominciò a sfregarsi lentamente in punta di dita ma non poté tenere quel ritmo a lungo. Il clitoride pulsava in maniera dolorosa contro i polpastrelli e Orihime frugò fra le pieghe di carne umida e calda, premendosi il pugno della mano libera contro la bocca nel tentativo di soffocare ogni gemito.

Ogni tocco si faceva più insistente dei precedenti, ogni carezza assomigliava un po’ di più alle labbra di Ichigo sulla sua pelle, il dito medio che circuiva insistentemente la sua apertura già schiusa doveva essere la punta della sua lingua e il solo pensiero la faceva sobbalzare, scossa da una scarica di pura adrenalina.

Strusciò la guancia contro la federa del cuscino e si arrischiò appena a inserire una falange, sospirando forte alla sensazione di quell’intrusione. Inarcò la schiena e spinse il medio più a fondo, trattenendo il respiro mentre avvertiva l’attrito contro i muscoli tesi del suo ventre. I baci di Kurosaki-kun fra le sue gambe, la sua lingua al posto delle sue dita, come sarebbero stati incredibilmente più dolci e disturbanti al confronto. Cominciò a muovere il polso, spossata dalla consapevolezza che non sarebbe bastato, ogni movimento la infiammava più di prima, ogni volta che si sfiorava più in profondità il suo corpo desiderava ancora di quelle fantasie e le voleva vere e pressanti su di sé.

«Ichigo-kun…» gemette esasperata, mordendosi forte le nocche del pugno chiuso contro la bocca. Stava facendo troppo rumore, se qualcuno fosse entrato… quel pensiero si sciolse come neve al sole, mentre affondava il dito fino alla nocca con un’urgenza esasperata, continuando a sfregarsi con la punta del pollice. Il calore opprimente che si irradiava dal suo ventre aveva raggiunto ogni estremità del suo corpo, le pareva di poter prendere letteralmente fuoco da un istante all’altro ma il sollievo era ancora lontano e quel gioco si faceva sempre più frustrante.

I timpani assordati dai battiti insistenti del suo cuore, Orihime neanche aveva avvertito il rumore della porta di casa che cigolava, né quello dei suoi passi all’interno dell’appartamento. Non l’aveva chiamata. Sorpreso dal silenzio che lo circondava, Ichigo aveva fatto tre passi verso la sua camera da letto, chiedendosi se la ragazza avesse approfittato della sua temporanea solitudine per schiacciare un sonnellino pomeridiano. La porta era socchiusa e lui si era limitato a sbirciare dentro, bussando brevemente al pannello di legno per annunciarsi. Lo spettacolo che si era ritrovato davanti gli era sembrato così deliziosamente inverosimile che, a tutta prima, neanche era riuscito a credere fosse vero.

Orihime se ne stava raggomitolata sul letto in mutandine e canottiera e, per quanto all’apparenza potesse sembrare addormentata, bastò che la osservasse pochi istanti in più per accorgersi di come il suo corpo si muovesse a scatti, della schiena troppo inarcata, della mano premuta contro la bocca e l’altra… l’altra era racchiusa a coppa nelle sue mutandine, impegnata a compiere gesti che il mezzo Shinigami non avrebbe potuto fraintendere neanche volendo.

Oh, avrebbe dovuto ritirarsi in soggiorno e lasciarla immediatamente sola. Era un momento troppo privato e personale! Eppure la vista che aveva di fronte era assolutamente ipnotica. Non poteva staccarle gli occhi di dosso: tutto, dalla sua pelle bianca e morbida congestionata dall’eccitazione alle sue guance rossissime all’espressione imbarazzata che aveva in viso in un momento simile, contribuiva a spingerlo a _restare_.

Come sarebbe stato sfiorarla, anzi no, abbracciarla e stringerla mentre era così calda ed eccitata e pronta… dannazione, si stava infiammando in un battito di ciglia e i movimenti convulsi della ragazza non contribuivano a calmarlo. Più cercava di distogliere lo sguardo, più quello tornava a ricadere fra le cosce di Orihime, in quella zona umida in cui le sue dita continuavano a incunearsi a un ritmo sempre più forsennato.

E poi la sentì chiamarlo. Qualsiasi ulteriore tentativo di allontanarsi sbiadì dalla sua mente, mentre Ichigo faceva un passo all’interno della stanza. Aveva pronunciato il suo nome perché stava pensando… a lui? Come avrebbe reagito se… se si fosse fatto avanti?

A un gemito più forte della ragazza, il mezzo Shinigami non poté fare a meno di sussultare rumorosamente, e a quel punto Orihime voltò la testa nella sua direzione. Per qualche secondo pensò che si trattasse di un sogno, un’allucinazione nata dalle sue fantasie sempre più sfrenate, e gli rivolse un sorriso indolente.

Quando realizzò, di fronte all’espressione smarrita del ragazzo, che si trattava proprio di Ichigo Kurosaki in carne e ossa, non riuscì a trattenersi.

«Ah!».

Strillò, sfilandosi la mano dalle mutandine e balzando a sedere, mentre la sua voce si contorceva in una serie di balbettii confusi.

«Io non… cioè… oh… oh…» Orihime arrossì clamorosamente e Ichigo, ancora confuso dalla sua reazione, fece esattamente la stessa cosa, mentre si portava una mano alla nuca, grattandosela sempre più a disagio.

Vide la ragazza allungarsi verso il comodino e afferrare un fazzoletto dalla scatola, ripulendosi le dita con fare trafelato.

«Orihime, scusami, non avrei dovuto…» si affrettò a replicare, mentre la ragazza teneva gli occhi bassi, concentrata a osservare chissà quale particolare interessantissimo del suo lenzuolo.

«No, è colpa mia!» pigolò e la sua voce suonò spezzata e stanca. Era ancora in preda al fiatone e la presenza di Ichigo contribuiva soltanto a renderla più ansiosa e confusa. Era così vergognoso, il suo corpo continuava a reagire e, ora che era così vicino, sembrava essere diventato ancora più esigente.

«S… sono imperdonabile… non dovevo permettermi…».

Un singhiozzo le si incastrò al centro della gola, mozzandole la voce e impedendole di proseguire oltre. Confusa e raggomitolata su se stessa com’era, risvegliava in Ichigo il suo fin troppo sviluppato istinto di protezione. Si avvicinò rapidamente al letto, sedendosi al suo fianco ma limitandosi a sfiorarle una spalla, mentre provava a trovare le parole giuste per districare entrambi da una situazione tanto imbarazzante.

«Orihime non… non hai fatto nulla di male, penso… cioè… è normale fare certe cose… quando… quando sei innamorata di qualcuno…» argomentò, provando a non incespicare rovinosamente in quelle poche parole che il suo cervello era ancora in grado di elaborare. Orihime diventava una presenza tremendamente provocante in certe situazioni ma sapeva che la ragazza non aveva alcuna consapevolezza del tipo di attrazione che riusciva ad esercitare su di lui. Vederla in quello stato, sentirla così vicina, ancora calda e palpitante, era disturbante ma continuava a trattenersi, spaventato all’idea di ferirla ancora di più, se avesse provato ad approfittare della situazione.

«Non… non è questo…» negò Orihime decisamente, premendosi l’avambraccio contro gli occhi.

«Io sono così… così avida, Ichigo-kun!».

La vide arricciare le dita dei piedi in un gesto frustrato, raggomitolandosi su se stessa mentre tratteneva a stento le lacrime. Non ci pensò due volte e le circondò le spalle, avvolgendola in un abbraccio protettivo. Prese ad accarezzarle la testa, mentre frugava nella mente alla ricerca di qualche parola che potesse riportarle un minimo di serenità, per quanto non riuscisse ad afferrare fino in fondo il cuore del problema.

«Orihime, sei la persona più altruista che conosco, non riesco a vedere come tu possa…».

«Tu e Grimmjow-kun fate già così tanto per me e io… io non riesco a farmelo bastare… e sono… sono così gelosa…».

Lacrime brucianti di pura frustrazione solcavano le guance di Orihime. Non riusciva a smettere di piangere, era già abbastanza difficile trattenersi dal ricambiare il dolcissimo abbraccio di Ichigo, sentiva di non meritarsi un briciolo della sua comprensione.

«Non volevamo farti sentire trascurata…» la interruppe Ichigo, stringendole la nuca in una carezza preoccupata.

«… ma temo che se insistiamo troppo, tu possa sentirti… importunata…».

«È per… questo che quelle… _quelle cose lì_ … le fai solo a Grimmjow-kun, Ichigo-kun?».

Orihime sollevò finalmente la testa, i pugni premuti stretti contro il corpo del compagno, e lo fissò. I grandi occhi ambrati erano arrossati e luccicanti di lacrime e così colmi di un desiderio totalmente inespresso a parole, che Ichigo si sentì mancare il fiato. Le accarezzò negligentemente la fronte, spostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso, prima di risponderle.

«In… intendi quello che mi hai… mi hai visto fargli ieri notte? Credevo che non… ti piacessero, quel tipo di cose…».

Vide la ragazza arrossire clamorosamente e abbassare di nuovo il capo, questa volta ben più abbattuta di prima.

«Ti ho delusa, Ichigo-kun? Devo… devo sembrarti una poco di buono a… a chiederti certe cose…».

«Orihime, no, questo mai!».

Ichigo le afferrò il mento fra le dita, sollevandole il capo per indurla a guardarlo. Mai avrebbe creduto che tutta la sua reticenza potesse far sentire la ragazza così in colpa ma, se così stavano le cose, era centomila volte preferibile affrontare la vergogna di mettere in chiaro certi punti ancora oscuri.

«Non… non ti chiedo di fare certe cose con me perché non voglio metterti in difficoltà ma ho proprio paura che… se non faccio delle domande, non capirò mai cosa desideri, non è così?».

Le labbra del mezzo Shinigami si piegarono in un sorriso malinconico, mentre seguitava a ricoprirla di carezze gentili, sul capo e sulle guance. La sentì tremolare appena sotto la punta delle sue dita e comprese che, se Orihime provava anche solo la metà del disagio che stava dimostrando, sarebbe stato assai crudele lasciarla lì dopo averla blandita con qualche chiacchiera.

E poi, per quanto egoista fosse quel pensiero, non aveva neanche lui la forza di staccarsi senza aggiungere altro. La visione della ragazza raggomitolata sul letto pochi minuti prima si era impressa ben chiara nella sua mente e lo tormentava, pungolandolo ad assecondare i suoi istinti senza trattenersi per un solo istante.

Si chinò su di lei, deponendole un rapidissimo bacio sulle labbra e uno sulle guance, prima di raggiungere il suo orecchio.

«Come… come vuoi che lo facciamo, Orihime?».

Arrossì ma immaginò che il colore delle sue guance non doveva essere minimamente paragonabile a quello di Orihime, che sembrava aver preso letteralmente fuoco a quelle parole sussurrate tanto delicatamente contro il suo orecchio.

La ragazza sospirò, un sospiro lento e doloroso che sembrava il suono di un nodo troppo stretto che si scioglieva, e poi si morse il labbro, cercando di trovare il coraggio per rispondere.

«La tua bocca… voglio… vorrei che tu mi… mi baciassi d… dovunque…».

Se il pavimento si fosse potuto aprire, in quel momento Orihime si sarebbe lasciata inghiottire senza problemi ma le mani di Ichigo restarono saldamente strette al suo corpo, mentre la sua bocca scendeva più in basso, lambendole prima il collo e poi il petto in una serie di baci appena accennati.

Era accaldata e sudata, poteva sentirlo perfettamente contro le sue labbra, ed era così sensibile che a ogni suo tocco tremava sempre di più. Si arrischiò a premere la bocca contro il tessuto sottile della canottiera, avvertì il rilievo teso di uno dei suoi capezzoli e ci soffiò sopra piano, riscaldandolo col suo respiro prima di ricoprirlo in un bacio vorace. Orihime sussultò, inarcando la schiena e avvertendo la pressione di tutte e dieci le sue dita contro la pelle, mentre i denti di Ichigo la mordevano leggermente e la semplice presenza del tessuto rendeva ogni sensazione ancora più esasperante.

«La canottiera…» mormorò con voce spezzata e Ichigo sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso e, grazie al cielo, sembrò capire perché gliela sollevò, scoprendole il seno e lasciandola esposta all’aria fresca della stanza. Non avrebbe voluto ma il suo sguardo non riusciva a staccarsi da quelle due appendici carnose così bianche e soffici e, prima ancora di rendersene conto, il suo viso era già in mezzo a loro e la sua bocca succhiava, baciava e mordeva piano ogni centimetro di pelle riuscisse a trovare.

Orihime si aggrappò alla sua schiena in un tremito feroce, circondandogli la vita con le gambe mentre il ragazzo la spingeva piano contro il materasso alle loro spalle e procedeva a baciarla ancora e ancora, baci lenti e umidi che si susseguivano sulla sua pelle bianca e dita avide che tracciavano la linea sinuosa dei suoi fianchi, imprimendo tutto il calore possibile al suo corpo già febbricitante.

Le labbra si spostarono lentamente al centro della pancia e la ragazza poté assaporare la sensazione della punta della lingua di Ichigo che la sfiorava timidamente, solleticandola sempre più in basso, fino a lambire una lappata più coraggiosa dopo l’altra il suo ombelico e i suoi fianchi. Le mani erano già scese più in basso e le stringevano forte le cosce, cosce che la sua bocca raggiunse presto, tralasciando l’unico posto in cui Orihime avrebbe voluto davvero avvertire i suoi baci.

Le sue labbra e i suoi denti si fecero particolarmente voraci mentre cominciavano a saggiare la parte interna delle sue cosce. Era così tenera e il suo odore gli dava letteralmente alla testa, rendendolo ancora più frettoloso e impaziente nella sua risalita un bacio dopo l’altro. Quel giorno indossava un paio di mutandine a righe rosa con due piccoli fiocchetti ai lati, un particolare che riempì Ichigo di un misto di tenerezza ed eccitazione ancora maggiore.

Non capiva come facesse Orihime a restare così pura dopo tutto quello che aveva passato insieme a lui e Grimmjow, eppure restava il fatto che l’ingenuità che emanava dal suo corpo persino in quel momento la rendeva tanto inconsciamente sensuale da farlo impazzire. Le depose un bacio brevissimo nel punto esatto in cui il tessuto si era inumidito, strappando un sospiro dolorosissimo dalle labbra di Orihime. Sobbalzò, fomentato da quella reazione, e scostò di lato l’elastico delle mutandine con la punta del dito. La ragazza arrossì, portandosi istintivamente una mano in basso.

«N… non guardare… non è un… bello spettacolo…».

La sua voce si spense in un pigolio malinconico, mentre rivolgeva uno sguardo smarrito al compagno. Ichigo le rivolse uno strano e imbarazzatissimo sorriso, prima di socchiudere gli occhi e provare a spiegarsi.

«Orihime, non c’è nulla di brutto in te, tantomeno… beh, hai capito. E poi… devo guardare per… per quello che sto per fare, vuoi… vuoi che continui?».

Lo desiderava tantissimo e si morse la lingua, maledicendosi per aver parlato troppo al momento sbagliato. Si limitò ad annuire, le labbra strette in una linea nervosa, e allargò un po’ le gambe, sollevando appena il bacino per offrire al ragazzo più spazio di manovra possibile. Aveva il cuore che le batteva a mille ma minacciò letteralmente di scoppiare quando le labbra del ragazzo si posarono sulla sua pelle nuda e le accarezzarono lentamente il clitoride, prendendo a leccarlo con tale delicatezza da farle scappare un sospiro frustrato.

Si vergognava troppo ad alzare la testa e guardare ma poteva sentire perfettamente ogni sua mossa e si stava rivelando tutto decisamente migliore di come lo aveva immaginato. Il respiro di Ichigo contro la sua pelle umida, la sua lingua che la circuiva, frugando fra le pieghe di carne pulsante e la sua bocca che si poggiava completamente su di lei, succhiando senza lasciarle neanche il tempo di adattarsi a tutte quelle novità.

Non capì perché e spalancò gli occhi terrorizzata quando lo sentì allontanarsi da lei, preoccupata di aver fatto qualcosa che potesse averlo turbato ma non era così. Ichigo, accaldato e sudato anche lui, si stava limitando a sfilarsi la maglietta, prima di raggiungere il bordo delle sue mutandine per sfilargliele completamente.

«Posso…?» le chiese, rivolgendole uno sguardo incerto.

«S… sì, per favore, con… continua…».

Orihime non riuscì a richiudere gli occhi, rapita dal petto scoperto del ragazzo, e rimase a osservarlo anche mentre si chinava di nuovo fra le sue gambe, lasciando scivolare lo sguardo sui muscoli tesi delle sue spalle, sul modo in cui guizzavano appena mentre la stringeva per i fianchi e avvicinava la testa al suo inguine.

La prima lappata, questa volta, la sentì tutta, in un brivido che si ripercuoteva dalla base fino al sommo della spina dorsale. Le labbra di Ichigo si chiusero completamente su di lei, riscaldandola e bagnandola della sua saliva, e Orihime si ritrovò a inarcare la schiena, fino a spingersi contro il suo viso. Provò a tirarsi indietro, vergognandosi di quello scatto improvviso, ma le dita del ragazzo affondarono nelle sue cosce e lo sentì premersi contro di lei, cominciando a leccarla con un ritmo ben più sostenuto.

Soffocò un gemito contro il dorso della mano, continuando a osservarlo dalla sua posizione semi-distesa. Gli occhi socchiusi e le guance arrossate, Ichigo sembrava molto concentrato e lo era. Era concentrato e profondamente eccitato dalla manovra che stava compiendo. Il sapore di Orihime, la consistenza tenera della sua carne, il suo odore, tutto era molto più dolce e inebriante di come avrebbe potuto immaginarlo. Era… intossicante, ogni lappata si tirava dietro quella successiva, circuirla all’esterno non bastava, voleva andare più a fondo e lo fece. Intinse piano la punta della lingua nella sua apertura umida e completamente schiusa, leccando via i suoi umori e avvertendola contorcersi euforica sotto la sua presa salda. Cominciò ad andare a fondo, accarezzandola fin dove poteva arrivare, e ogni gemito più forte di Orihime era una scarica di elettricità purissima che partiva dai timpani e si riversava tutta nel basso ventre.

Stava diventando impaziente eppure non si sarebbe fermato lì, voleva continuare ad avvertire il suo sapore sulla lingua e i tremiti del suo corpo riverberarsi contro le sue mani e la sua bocca. Più la sua lingua la esplorava e più sentiva una parte di Orihime cedere e rilassarsi, arrendendosi lentamente alle sue premure. Sentiva le sue dita sottili infilarsi fra le ciocche di capelli e stringerle appena, con una sfumatura d’impazienza che era difficile da rilevare solitamente in lei. La ragazza aveva persino scostato la mano dalla bocca, cominciando a gemere forte senza più riuscire a dominarsi.

Era una situazione così soddisfacente, la sensazione della bocca di Ichigo su di lei la assaliva totalmente come un’onda di marea, trascinandola sempre più a fondo nell’eccitazione elettrica che bruciava ogni singola terminazione nervosa sulla sua strada. A una lappata più profonda delle altre inarcò la schiena violentemente, come se avesse ricevuto una frustrata, mentre andava sempre più a corto di fiato. L’autocontrollo l’aveva perso già da qualche minuto e non le restò che cominciare a gemere il nome del ragazzo con così tanta forza da temere di perdere anche la voce.

Non c’era paragone rispetto a come lo aveva immaginato, una parte di lei persino la prendeva in giro per non essersi fatta avanti prima ma non importava, era tutto così bello che credeva di non meritarselo neppure. L’orgasmo arrivò così rapido e improvviso da travolgerla inaspettatamente, mentre la punta della lingua di Ichigo premeva così a fondo dentro di lei da scavalcare persino quel guscio di pudore che ancora l’avvolgeva. Si rilasciò di botto, abbandonandosi sul materasso sotto di loro con gli occhi colmi di lacrime. Non sapeva neanche lei il perché di quel pianto, si sentiva soltanto così sopraffatta dal suo amore e dalle sue premure da non poterle accogliere tutte restando semplicemente impassibile.

Ichigo non si staccò subito ma rimase con la bocca premuta contro di lei, ripulendola lentamente dei suoi umori e prendendosi il suo tempo per assaporarla ancora una volta. Si allontanò piano, sollevando lo sguardo sul suo viso per accertarsi che stesse bene ma il panorama che si trovò davanti esigeva di non essere rovinato parlando troppo in fretta per borbottare chissà quali rassicurazioni inutili.

Orihime se ne stava stesa sul letto, i capelli sparsi in ciocche scomposte sul materasso, il corpo congestionato e sudato dall’eccitazione, le guance rosse e le labbra schiuse e gli occhi così luccicanti di lacrime che il mezzo Shinigami non poté trattenersi e si chinò su di lei. La strinse fra le braccia e le lasciò una scia di baci sulle guance, assaporando il calore febbricitante della sua pelle. Orihime si voltò, andando incontro alla sua bocca e lasciandosi invadere dal proprio sapore sulla punta della sua lingua.

Era tutto così nuovo e strano, si sentiva confusa in una maniera spossante e piacevole ma decise di lasciarsi andare all’abbraccio di Ichigo senza troppi pensieri. Lo sentì approfondire la sua stretta e premersi contro di lei, affannato e sudato anche lui, e si accorse di quanto anche lui avesse bisogno del suo aiuto in quel preciso momento.

«Ah… non… non è niente… dammi qualche minuto per… per calmarmi…» sentì Ichigo sciogliersi precipitosamente dal suo abbraccio, balbettando fra una parola e l’altra come faceva quando si sentiva particolarmente in imbarazzo.

Orihime lo osservò stralunata, notando come fosse ancora a petto nudo. Era buffo con quell’espressione in viso, il suo Ichigo-kun, e bello, sì, incredibilmente bello. Non voleva che se ne andasse così, dopo averle dato tutto il piacere senza prendersene nemmeno una goccia. Ebbe la prontezza di spirito di afferrargli un polso fra le dita, accarezzandoglielo delicatamente mentre riusciva ad articolare una frase di senso compiuto.

«Aspetta… Ichigo-kun, per favore…!».

Ichigo se ne rimase sospeso sopra di lei, le mani affondate nel materasso ai lati della sua testa, attendendo che proseguisse in un misto di anticipazione e ansia.

«Voglio aiutarti… a… a calmarti…».

Orihime arrossì clamorosamente, lasciando vagare la punta delle dita lungo il braccio del ragazzo, su fino alla sua spalla, per poi sfiorargli il collo. Non staccò mai lo sguardo dal suo, però, e vide i suoi occhi castani spalancarsi per l’attesa, mentre le sue guance tornavano a colorarsi di un rosso acceso.

«Orihime, non credo che…».

«P… per favore, lascia… lasciami essere più vicina… a te…».

Era un pensiero egoista, forse, ma più di ogni altra cosa desiderava essere trattata come Grimmjow. Sapeva che non era del tutto possibile, erano due persone così diverse ed era convinta che i sentimenti di Ichigo per l’Espada fossero decisamente più forti che per lei, ma non poteva sopportare l’idea che non le permettesse nemmeno di ricambiare tutta la dolcezza che le aveva dimostrato poco prima. Neanche se significava fargli qualcosa che su di lei sarebbe potuto suonare tremendamente fuori posto. O forse, chissà, sarebbe riuscita a impegnarsi a sufficienza…

Vide Ichigo esitare e accarezzarle una guancia, preoccupato.

«Non devi preoccuparti per me… Ichigo-kun… tu mi piaci così tanto che… che vorrei sapere come… come farti stare bene…».

Lo sguardo di Orihime vagò verso il basso, quasi piegato da un senso atavico di sconfitta ma Ichigo le catturò prontamente il mento fra le dita, sollevandole la testa e costringendola a guardarlo.

«Orihime… tu fai già abbastanza ma… ma io non sono sicuro che tu sia pronta per…».

In quei momenti la ragazza doveva dolorosamente ammettere che gli scoppi d’ira di Grimmjow a riguardo dell’acuto senso di protezione del mezzo Shinigami non erano del tutto fuori luogo. Ichigo Kurosaki a volte era tanto preso dal proteggere gli altri che neanche si accorgeva di far loro del male allontanandoli da se stesso. Ma lei non avrebbe mai potuto arrabbiarsi con lui. Non troppo, per lo meno.

Reagì a suo modo, sfiorandogli delicatamente le labbra in punta di dita per frenare le sue parole. Funzionò, perché Ichigo si lasciò fermare. Osservò come rapito la ragazza allacciargli le braccia al collo e sollevarsi verso di lui, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio dolcissimo. Rispose al suo bacio e la strinse nuovamente fra le braccia, facendosi ribaltare lentamente contro il materasso.

Ora Orihime gravava contro il suo corpo, deliziosamente calda e nuda, i seni soffici che premevano sul petto e lo mandavano ancor più su di giri di quanto già non fosse. Non durò a lungo quell’abbraccio, però. Pochi istanti dopo la ragazza si puntellò contro le sue spalle e cominciò a tracciare una scia di baci lievi ed esitanti lungo la sua mandibola e poi giù per il collo, senza mai sollevare lo sguardo su di lui né smettere, per paura che la vergogna diventasse troppa e non fosse più possibile arginarla.

Era confusa, non sapeva da dove cominciare, e provò a imitare ciò che aveva scorto dalla porta della sua camera la notte scorsa. Percorse in punta di labbra l’incavo del collo di Ichigo e il profilo squadrato di una spalla, saggiando la tensione che innervava i suoi muscoli un bacio tremolante dopo l’altro. Amava il corpo del ragazzo, come ogni altra cosa avesse a che fare con lui, era snello e armonico e – pur non essendo muscoloso quanto quello di Grimmjow – era forte e la faceva sentire protetta. Voleva imparare ogni cosa di lui, ogni singolo rilievo, ogni imperfezione, ogni tendine e ogni osso che sporgeva sotto la pelle e lasciò scivolare le labbra più in basso inseguendo quel pensiero. Gli depose un bacio piccolo e timido al centro del petto e lo sentì stringerle la nuca, accarezzandola piano in un muto incoraggiamento. Poteva immaginare lo sguardo sorpreso che le stava rivolgendo ma non le bastava.

Voleva che il suo sguardo fosse contento, voleva renderlo felice e appagato come lui aveva fatto con lei. Provò a spostare la testa di lato, ignorando l’esitazione che rendeva ogni sua mossa più impacciata, e poggiò le labbra contro un capezzolo, alternando baci a leggerissimi tocchi di lingua, e si guadagnò quasi subito un sospiro deliziato represso solo a metà fra i denti. Insistette, allora, stringendo piano l’aureola fra i denti e cominciando a succhiare appena. Non sapeva quanto effetto facesse su un maschio ma, a giudicare dal modo in cui Ichigo aveva preso ad accarezzarle la schiena, doveva piacergli.

Chissà se anche Grimmjow gli faceva cose del genere quando lei non poteva vederli, rifletté, staccandosi solo per dedicare la sua attenzione anche all’altro capezzolo. Le dita di Ichigo vagavano sulla sua schiena e il suo sguardo restava fisso sul suo viso premuto contro il petto. Ogni sfioramento della lingua morbida contro la pelle gli faceva venire la pelle d’oca ed era un colpo di più alla sua lucidità.

Come sarebbe stato sentirla più in basso… non voleva neanche immaginarlo, era un pensiero troppo sporco, eppure più Orihime insisteva e più la sua fantasia volava basso, decisamente basso.

Quasi a corrispondere quel desiderio, la ragazza tornò a baciargli il petto e scese più in basso. Lo avvertì contrarre i muscoli dell’addome contro le sue labbra e tendersi sensibilmente man mano che la sua bocca si avvicinava al bordo dei suoi pantaloni. Si fermò prima, però, la lingua che s’incuneava nel suo ombelico e lo accarezzava piano, strappandogli un brivido di anticipazione dopo l’altro. Le dita gentili di Orihime gli sfioravano i fianchi e giocherellavano nervosamente contro la sua cintura, tanto che Ichigo le strinse fra le sue, costringendo così la ragazza a fermarsi e sollevare lo sguardo su di lui.

«Orihime… lo sai che non sei obbligata a farlo…».

L’espressione di Orihime mutò, mentre si accigliava appena, le sopracciglia aggrottate sulla sommità del piccolo naso dritto. La vide scuotere la testa, i lunghi capelli che le frustavano il viso, e poi rivolgergli un’occhiata serissima.

«Tu non mi obblighi, Ichigo-kun… sono io che voglio farlo… perché ti voglio… molto bene…» replicò con una punta d’indignazione nella voce, le guance arrossate dalla vergogna per aver osato spingersi fino a quel punto. Ma non si sarebbe fermata lì. Ichigo le sfiorò il mento e socchiuse gli occhi, annuendo brevemente. Non furono passati che pochi secondi quando le dita di Orihime sfiorarono la fibbia della sua cintura, manomettendola con gesti lenti ed esitanti. Scorgeva anche lei il rigonfiamento via via più prepotente al di sotto della stoffa e fu un particolare che la spinse ad affrettarsi, sganciando il bottone dei jeans e abbassando la cerniera con una certa premura.

Si morse un labbro, ritrovandosi davanti i boxer scuri del ragazzo. Erano buffi, blu a pois bianchi, e le scappò un sorriso che allentò almeno di un pizzico la tensione, mentre cercava di tirare i pantaloni verso il basso. Ichigo, sotto di lei, si mosse, sollevandosi dal materasso per aiutarla in quella complessa operazione ma quando finalmente Orihime risalì verso di lui, non poté fare a meno di sobbalzare. Era nuda, accovacciata fra le sue gambe aperte, con la testa sospesa sopra il suo inguine e tutta quella scena minacciava di farlo crollare prima ancora che la ragazza lo sfiorasse.

Orihime sospirò impercettibilmente, buttando fuori ansia e vergogna in un soffio, e agganciò spasmodicamente gli indici all’elastico dei boxer. Ora o mai più.

Il suo sguardo tuttavia vagò verso il soffitto, quando finalmente riuscì a scoprire il ragazzo. Lo sentì trattenere il fiato, in preda al sollievo per essere stato liberato da tutta quella stoffa che lo comprimeva, e si azzardò appena a lanciare un’occhiata frettolosa verso il basso. Era così imbarazzante! L’avevano fatto molte volte ma non era il tipo da guardare in certi posti e ora, beh, non poteva fare tutto a occhi chiusi, non sapeva neanche dove cominciare… avrebbe voluto avere anche solo un briciolo del coraggio di Grimmjow, immaginava che lui in quelle situazioni ci si trovasse perfettamente a suo agio.

Inspirò, gli occhi socchiusi che catturavano appena le forme di ciò che aveva davanti, e provò a fare ciò che le veniva più naturale in quell’istante: gli diede un bacio, leggerissimo e dolcissimo, e la sensazione delle sue labbra fu tale che Ichigo digrignò i denti, afferrando saldamente le lenzuola sotto di sé.

I baci divennero due, poi tre, poi quattro, poi il ragazzo perse il conto, avvertì soltanto che si spostavano lungo la sua erezione tesa, facendola pulsare dolorosamente alla ricerca di un po’ più di quelle attenzioni. Il modo in cui la bocca di Orihime lo sfiorava era stordente, era veloce e leggera, non si soffermava abbastanza da dargli il tempo di avvertirla tutta e quel fatto lo spossava più di ogni altra cosa.

Gli sfuggì un lamento frustrato, prima che potesse trattenerlo, e a quel punto la ragazza si fermò. La sentì respirare vicinissima alla sua pelle ma non parlò, non si mosse. Orihime gli lanciò un’occhiata, incerta: non bastava, doveva impegnarsi di più, e così si calò di nuovo su di lui, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata per la vergogna e per l’ansia. Non sapeva se sarebbe stata capace di farlo ma spalancò ugualmente la bocca e circondò la punta del suo membro umido fra le labbra, succhiando appena. Aveva un sapore strano – Orihime non riuscì a trattenersi dal pensare che un velo di marmellata d’azuki non ci sarebbe stato male – ed era già impregnato del suo seme precoce ma era il suo sapore e lei voleva sentirlo ancora.

Si prese il suo tempo, saggiando piano la pelle contro la lingua, e cominciò a succhiare con più decisione. Le sembrò che ancora non bastasse e allungò una mano, sfiorando piano la base fra le dita e sfregandola contro i polpastrelli. Ichigo sussultò, forte, e si abbandonò a un gemito più alto degli altri, i talloni che strusciavano spasmodicamente contro il letto. Gli veniva da muoversi, andare incontro a quella bocca e ficcarcisi completamente fino a sentirsi soffocato dal suo calore, tanto a fondo da toccarle la gola. Erano pensieri perversi ma non poteva reprimere anche quelli, la lingua morbida e dolce di Orihime lo spezzava dentro, minacciando di farlo impazzire da un istante all’altro.

E poi la ragazza abbassò ancora la testa, inglobandolo un centimetro dopo l’altro, cercando di stringere fra le sue labbra tutto ciò che riuscivano a trattenere. Il pollice e l’indice continuavano a sfregarlo allo stesso ritmo lento e metodico e il mezzo Shinigami rabbrividì violentemente, fissando quella scena senza poter staccare lo sguardo.

Tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare alla ragazza chinata nuda fra le sue gambe era indicibile ma non era il momento di cercare parole. Gli restava forza appena sufficiente a sentire la sua lingua che lo percorreva e si arrotolava piano attorno alla sua lunghezza, accarezzandolo e strappandogli fuori ogni lamento gli salisse alla gola. Le accarezzò la testa con impazienza, stringendo impercettibilmente la presa sulla sua nuca e la testa di Orihime si abbassò di botto, prima di rialzarsi di qualche centimetro.

«An… cora…» borbottò stravolto e la ragazza prese sul serio quella preghiera smozzicata, perché riabbassò e rialzò la testa un’altra volta e poi ancora, mentre il respiro di Ichigo si faceva pesante e il suo ansimare quasi assordante. Aggrappata com’era per una mano alla sua coscia, la sentì strusciarsi contro di lui, lasciandosi scappare un verso sommesso che si riverberò tutto contro la sua erezione. Rabbrividì e strinse un po’ le gambe di riflesso, mentre Orihime si strusciava ancora, la mano libera che era scivolata ad accarezzargli un fianco.

Portò anche l’altra mano sulla sua testa, scompigliandole ansiosamente i capelli mentre bloccava la schiena, nel disperato tentativo di non spingersi contro di lei. Ma Orihime ansimava – una serie di piccoli gemiti soffocati che lo stordivano deliziosamente – e succhiava con tanta dedizione e le sue dita seguitavano a stuzzicarlo in basso tanto dolcemente che fu naturale sollevare appena il bacino e andarle incontro.

La ragazza sobbalzò ma non si allontanò, prendendo a lambirlo con la punta della lingua con più insistenza. Voleva che cedesse, voleva essere lei a renderlo tanto appagato, per una volta, e non si sarebbe arresa, non ora che stava abituandosi a quella situazione e non la trovava neanche spiacevole, anzi. Era strano fare l’amore con Ichigo così ma bello. Avvertiva tutti i suoi tremori e i suoi sospiri contro le labbra, lo sentiva sussultare a ogni manovra riuscita e si sentiva incoraggiata a proseguire.

«Ahn…».

Ichigo sussultò rumorosamente quando avvertì il profilo dei denti di Orihime premere appena contro il suo membro teso. Non se lo sarebbe aspettato – non da lei, per lo meno – ma quella stretta non era fatta per procurare dolore, eppure era così piacevole da far male. La pressione che lo innervava era tanto forte che temeva di poter scoppiare da un momento all’altro. Sentì i denti sfregare ancora contro la pelle e si spinse di nuovo verso di lei, con più entusiasmo di prima.

«Orihime… no… sto per… venire…».

Sospirò, provando a sfilarsi dalla sua presa ma Orihime staccò anche l’altra mano, aggrappandosi ai suoi fianchi e cercando di prenderlo fra le labbra il più possibile. Non gli fu più possibile resistere: Ichigo dovette arrendersi mentre sprofondava quasi completamente in quel calore umido e soffocante che non gli lasciava più scampo. Orihime succhiava ancora e ancora con tanta ostinata dolcezza che il ragazzo non poté fare altro che capitolare.

Emise un gemito più forte degli altri, le dita infilate fra i lunghi capelli castani, e inarcò la schiena, venendole in bocca senza riuscire a fermarsi. Totalmente sopraffatto, si lasciò andare sul materasso senza fiato, svuotato di ogni energia e di ogni pensiero. Orihime si ritirò un po’ indietro, senza tuttavia staccarsi da lui, esitando per qualche istante prima di deglutire. Il sapore continuava a essere strano, anche se non del tutto spiacevole, e lei cominciava ad essere dell’idea che forse il burro d’arachidi ci sarebbe stato meglio della marmellata d’azuki.

Scosse la testa, allontanando quei pensieri, e tossicchiò appena dopo essersi staccata dal ragazzo. Lui era lì, disteso davanti a lei, e fissava il soffitto con sguardo stralunato e un’espressione beata appiccicata in viso. Quando la sentì tossire, tuttavia, balzò a sedere e, in un movimento scoordinato, si allungò verso la scatola dei fazzoletti sul comodino e ne tirò fuori un paio.

«Stai… stai bene…?» esitò, voltandosi verso di lei e avvicinandole un fazzoletto alla bocca.

Orihime annuì senza parlare, lasciandosi circondare da un braccio premurosamente stretto attorno alla schiena, mentre la mano del ragazzo le ripuliva la bocca con tutta la delicatezza possibile. Sollevò il capo, finalmente, e solo in quel momento l’espressione preoccupata di Ichigo si rasserenò: gli occhi della ragazza erano chiari e limpidi come sempre, un po’ smarriti ma era certo che non fosse traumatizzata come per un istante aveva temuto.

E poi era bella, così nuda, accaldata e scomposta su quel letto. Così tanto che il mezzo Shinigami l’avrebbe voluta ancora e ancora e, se davvero anche lei si sentiva in quel modo verso di lui, capiva cosa intendeva quando si lamentava di essere troppo “avida”. Ichigo si sentiva assolutamente affamato della ragazza ma si limitò a stringerla fra le braccia, appoggiando la schiena contro il muro per sostenerla meglio.

Orihime si accoccolò contro di lui, appoggiando la testa contro la sua spalla e continuando a fissarlo silenziosa. Non c’era molto da dire in quel momento – i loro corpi avevano già parlato ben più e meglio di quanto potesse qualsiasi discorso elaborato – e la ragazza si limitò a sollevare una mano e accarezzargli dolcemente la guancia, strappandogli un sorriso che la appagò più di ogni altra cosa accaduta quel pomeriggio.

«Come… come faremo a dirlo a Grimmjow?» esordì Orihime, spezzando il momentaneo silenzio che si era creato fra loro. Ichigo le accarezzò la testa indolentemente, lasciando vagare lo sguardo verso l’alto mentre cercava la giusta risposta.

«Lui ha fiuto per queste cose… penso che ci arriverà da solo… e poi la colpa è sua, se stanotte non avesse cominciato a fare l’insistente…».

Ichigo esitò un attimo, rendendosi conto che, più che di colpa, lì si doveva parlare al massimo di “merito”.

«Beh… ammetto che non so _come_ avremmo fatto…».

«Ecco, sì, bravo. Spiegami!».

Ichigo e Orihime sussultarono, mentre una voce roca a loro ben nota graffiava via l’atmosfera rilassata che aleggiava su di loro, riportando all’interno della stanza una certa tensione.

«Grimmjow-kun!» esclamò Orihime, portandosi una mano alla bocca. La figura dell’Espada, infilato nel suo gigai, si stagliava al centro esatto della soglia della camera e un paio di affilati occhi azzurri li fissavano con estremo interesse, esattamente come quelli di una pantera che ha puntato le sue prede. Avanzò di un passo all’interno, le mani sprofondate in tasca e il ciuffo azzurro che svettava sfrontato sopra la sua testa.

«Oh, già di ritorno?» replicò Ichigo con una punta di dispetto nella voce, approfondendo la sua stretta attorno alla vita di Orihime.

Grimmjow gli rivolse un ghigno dei suoi, di quelli infastiditi che metteva su quando le cose non andavano esattamente come voleva lui, e si preparò alla battuta successiva.

«Mi devi proprio spiegare come hai fatto… a farti Orihime senza i miei incentivi… e com’è che il tuo lo può prendere in bocca e il mio no?» berciò scocciato, sollevandolo un piede e premendolo contro il materasso, senza neanche curarsi di togliersi le scarpe.

I due ragazzi sussultarono imbarazzati, mentre Orihime provava a spiegare perché l’Arrancar era stato involontariamente escluso dal loro incontro.

Ichigo, invece, continuava a fissarlo accigliato: come diamine avrebbe fatto a _ringraziarlo_ per aver spinto lui e la ragazza tanto oltre? E poi se lo meritava davvero? Conoscendolo, si sarebbe inorgoglito fin troppo, molto meglio tacere, anzi, figurarsi se gli avrebbe lasciato sapere più dello stretto necessario su quello che era successo fra lui e Orihime!


End file.
